


Be this way

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Cara needs time away from the god account
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Be this way

“Give me some time”Cara says to Miles 

“Take as much time as you need”Miles replies 

“I care about you but this is very hard for me to do”Cara declares 

”Step away from the god account if that’s what you want to do”Miles tells her 

“Thank you for understanding”Cara answers 

“If you need me I’m here for you”Miles lets her know 

Cara hugs him tightly before letting go “I’m sorry it has to be this way”


End file.
